This invention relates to a pizza dough package and a method for making the same.
It is common practice for a pizza restaurant to purchase blocks of pizza dough from a distributor thereof. The restaurant stores the dough blocks until needed, in stacked form. When a pizza pie is ordered by a customer, the restaurant takes a dough block and manually shapes it to the desired disk form, a process which requires relatively expensive skilled manual labor. After shaping, the disk-shaped layer of dough is covered with the desired additional ingredients, placed in a pizza oven and cooked.
For home use, frozen pizzas are often sold in supermarkets, complete with all of the ingredients thereon, ready for cooking or heating up. It would be desirable to merely sell the disk-shaped pizza dough to a homemaker so that the homemaker can then add the additional ingredients, as desired. However, due to the large and unwieldy shape of the formed disk-shaped pizza dough, shipping and storage is inconvenient and would often lead to breakage or cracking of the disk due to its brittleness when frozen in the large disk-shaped form.
Thus, it is not practical for the distributor to manufacture and ship the pizza dough in frozen disk form, as packages of the dough so shaped are inconvenient to ship and to handle. Moreover, such packages are inefficient in utilization of packing space since the disks are round and the packages are generally rectangular, leaving empty packing space in the corners. Still further, the frozen disks are brittle and are easily broken or cracked during shipping and handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pizza dough package and method for making the same, overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages.